Darren And the Airbender
by RamenLikeyBacon
Summary: Darren my Oc has a job forced on him by clockwork Too help the avatar defeat the firelord. Of course he doesnt directly meet aang. Contains my oc I have a biography on my page. I own Dante nothing else. Rated T for light swearing. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Dante Chronos And The Airbender.**

Dante exited the training room clockwork set up

Clockwork who was expecting him said:"Why hello my apprentice."

Dante said:"Clockwork whats the job today?"

Clockwork replied:"Well there is this world out there were people can controll the elements and call it bending." I nod in a go on manner. Clockwork then said:"But you see fire benders have started a war and there is one person that can controll all the elements. He is called the avatar. Now i am going too transform your clothes. You can tell the people you meet your secret." I nod and jump into the portal. Clockwork didnt mention that id revert back too human when i landed. So it was an immediate crash landing.

***Toph pov**

I was outside in my garden when some blue portal appeared in the sky and someone fell out of it. Being the person i was i went too investigate. Apparantly the guards had seen it too because they had the kid surrounded. I told them too let the kid explain first. He asked if he could talk in private with me, Something about a secret. He said my parents could be there and the guards just a room outside. So i agreed he didnt look harmfull and it looked like a good idea.

**(LAINBRAIK)**

***Dante Pov**

I was sitting in a room with a girl who's name is apparantly Toph and her parents. So i started explaining:"My name's Dante Smith or Chronos Depending what form i am in." They all looked confused at that so i continued:"The truth is i am half ghost. Im on a mission. My master send me in this dimension trough a portal which apparantly your guards and your daughter saw." I said as i transformed. They all gasped. "Point is i have a mission. I was told the person i seek will come too me so i wont search. Would you mind if i stay here?" I said while floating. Toph's father asked:"Are you evil?" Obvious reply with no. Her mother asked:"Can you protect her? Shes blind you see."

I replied:"Sure. I have a variety of abilities. May i demonstrate one on Toph? Its not offensive." Her parents nodded. I then used my healing ability on her. Immediatly she shouted out:"I CAN SEE!" Then she kissed me full on the lips Then her parents tapped her lightly on the back while she was still kissing me. Immediatly we both started blushing

I started talking:"That was my healing power. It can get rid of imperfections that arent supposed too be there. For example scars and blindness." Toph just looked amazed. Her parents looked at me and told me i could stay and they were forever gratefull. Though Toph would remain protected. I noticed Toph groan at this.

**(LINEBREAK:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D)**

I was following toph. I had been doing this for a while now. Turns out she snuck out too do some real earthbending. She was easily the best earthbender ive seen. Her parents thought she was helpless. She never noticed me because i was floating. I went visible and she gasped. I told her i wouldnt tell her parents. A few weeks later the avatar came along. I had figured out i somehow had earthbending.

He was looking for a teacher Toph said she wanted too. And so we started travelling. Her parents had seen what she could do.

And she had my supervision. It was enough for her father.


	2. Chapter 2

I liked flying. Yet when its on a bison its no fun. So i transformed and flew along with appa. Toph just looked at me and laughed. "Couldnt sit still could you?" "No."  
When we reached bah sin se we immediatly went home for some rest. Turns out they forgot two beds. Toph and me had too share the couch... When we woke up she was inside my arms. I couldnt move because id wake her up. I had taught Sokka how too take pictures with a phone earlier. Of course i found my phone gone. That bastard... Oh well. Anyway Toph wouldnt let go, So i decided too relax seeing as she wasnt gonna wake up for a while.  
(LINEBREAK)  
I was sitting there when Toph finally woke up. I asked:"You comfortable sunshine?"  
Toph immediatly looked up and blushed akwardly before punching me. As a reflex i just went intangable. I laughed. I didnt mind waking up with her but she was fun too tease.  
Toph said:"I dont mind waking up with you either." Had i thought that last thing out loud? Immediatly i started blushing. Katara then came in and asked:"Hey guys... Uhh" She saw me still holding Toph I said:"No katara we didnt have sex." Katara nodded and said:"Well Toph you got a little dirt.. Everywhere actually." Toph replied:"You call it dirt i call it a healthy covering of earth." Katara replied:"You know what you need? A girls day out! Oh and Dante can come too." I smiled at that and said:"I cant come too the beauty salon though. Ill meet you there when your done."  
(LINEBREAK)  
Toph Pov The beauty salon was kind of fun yet all things good have too end so me and katara were walking outside And greeted Dante he told me i looked beautifull. When he said that i started blushing.  
Dante Pov As i spotted Toph and Katara i immediatly said hi. When i looked at Toph propperly i said:"Wow Toph you look beautifull." She started blushing. We were walking over a bridge when we walked past three girls. One of them said:"Nice make-up" Too Toph She just replied with:"Thanks." The girl then said:"For a clown." Toph immediatly looked down. Her sister decided too push it a little further by saying:"Oh dont say that i think she looks cute. Like that time we put a sweater on your pet poodle-monkey" The third said:"Good one." Katara said to Toph:"Ignore them. they dont know what theyre talking about."  
Toph just started laughing and said:"That was a good one? You know what else is a good one?" I knew just what she had in mind. The sisters asked what. Their mistake We both earthbended a hole under them and they fell in the water.  
Katara went over too the hole and said:"Now thats a good one." As she bended the water too create a wave sending them away. I whispered too Toph:"Dont worry i send duplicates after them. First thing they know theyl be forced doing a really embarassing thing. And then be haunted for the rest of the day." Toph smiled and started crying in my arms. Katara and i Said:"If it makes you feel any better.. We both think your very pretty." Toph said:"Thanks.. Katara your very pretty too. Dante.. Id call you pretty but its a little unmanly. But your cute" I replied:"You think so?" Too which she only said:"I know so" As she kissed me. 


	3. In which we develop a plot

Now a few months ago i wouldve said:Full humans using the elements too fight?

And then burst out laughing. But seeing as i can earth bend and airbend apparantly i wont do that anymore

I was training my bending with Toph and Aang at the moment. Aang giving me some advice on airbending excited how he wasnt the only airbender anymore. And Toph teaching me earthbending. I now had the basics under controll. Which was nice really. So when we were having some food in the grass we heard an explosion. I immediatly transformed being the paranoid little shit that i am. My ghost form had changed quite alot from the usual jump suit with white corners at my abs and white stripes on the sides of my arms. Instead i had a black robe with white detailing. Anyway i flew up instantly checking the area. And of course there we have a certain fire prince. I threw an ice ball at him trying too slow him down before comming too warn the other. Now i had never met zuko propperly and he did not know about me.

Of course when theres a "Spiritual multi bender" You really dont want too miss out on it

So... If we skip a few moments later. i find myself in a cage together with my friends.

Somehow they found out blood blossom's and ectoranium hurt ghosts.

However. My father clockwork gave me the gift that i wont be affected by them in human form.

Course i still had my bending and ectoranium is a rock.

I bended the ectoranium out of the way but kept it as a weapon. Freeing Toph Katara and Sokka Toph hugged me as she got out with a tiny peck on my lips and said:"We better go help Aang."

And so we set out too help him.


End file.
